


I like it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it.

by sophie_evelyn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Whipped Emma, sleeping regina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_evelyn/pseuds/sophie_evelyn
Summary: Just some fluffy drabble in which Emma watches Regina sleep.





	I like it when you sleep, for you are so beautiful yet so unaware of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Because cannon sucks...

Regina always fell asleep fairly quickly whereas Emma took a little longer to find rest unless she was truly in need of it. Once she was asleep she could sleep for days, however, falling asleep in itself, that was the hardest part for her. She snuggled herself closer towards her girlfriend, her leg wrapped protectively over the top of Regina's. She rested her head closer, her nose being tickled gently by silky brown locks. She breathed in deeply allowing for Regina's scent to envelop her. A smile passed her lips as she embraced the familiar smell of home. 

She had always scoffed or rolled her eyes when she had heard people refer to their lovers as their home. She never really got that phrase, it wasn't like Regina had a couch and a TV set inside of her, right? But now she was beginning to understand it better, it wasn’t the physical attributes of the home; it was the emotional ones. Regina was her home, she made her feel safe, loved and really, there was no other place she would rather be than wrapped up in the arms of Regina Mills. 

The evened out hum of Regina's breathes always seemed to comfort her. She withdrew herself slightly from her partner and looked on to admire the way that her lips pursed together, apart only enough for a stream of air to pass in and out. She didn't know how it was possible but every time she looked at Regina she always looked even more beautiful than she had done before. 

A peaceful silence resided in the dark room. The only source of light coming from the small crack between the curtains that hung before the large windows. The soft glow from the streetlights outside offered a welcoming gleam which rested on them perfectly. Emma propped up her chin on the palm of her hand, her elbow situated in the pillow so she could look directly at her lover. 

"Regina." She whispered softly into her ear, her cool breath ghosting over tanned skin. When there was no reply she didn't feel so guilty about staring aimlessly at her partner. 

Admiring Regina had become her favorite night time ritual, it allowed her to forget about the bad things in her life and focus on the good things. For once she could see a future for herself and that future was with Regina and Henry. It seemed as if she had searched for so long for her happy ending that she hadn't realized that it was right in front of her the whole time. 

She gently grasped a lock of brown hair and laced it between her thumb and forefinger, twirling it loosely around in small circles. Regina's hair was always super soft and always smelled divine. She often borrowed her shampoo to see if her hair would turn out to be as soft as Regina's but so far it hadn't worked. After a few more moments of dreamily playing she gently dropped the loop of hair and let it rest back on the toned shoulder where it had been sitting before. 

Emma extended her arm a little so she could look at her lover more clearly. The way the light rested on her features made her look almost angelic. The dainty light from the window created a golden glow which faintly illuminated every contour of her face. Her eyelashes which were both enviously full and long sat on the top of her cheeks comfortably, each lash curving perfectly upwards. Emma found herself wishing that Regina was awake now, if only to stare into those deep brown eyes which she had fallen so helplessly in love with. 

She let her own eyes hover down and rest on a pair of full pink lips. Those lips always drove her crazy, especially when she couldn't lay claim on them all those years ago. The small scar on her top lip especially drove her mad. Regina had once told her that she hated it but Emma's opinion was the complete opposite. She loved that little scar, it was so unique and so Regina and it felt amazing when she dipped her tongue over it. She smirked at the thought, if Regina knew what she was thinking right now she would sure to be in the doghouse tomorrow. 

Emma leaned her head back slightly and admired the profile of the woman she loved. She often found herself wondering what it was that Regina dreamed about. She had asked her once but she had said that she hadn't remembered. She'd have to remember to ask her again, maybe tomorrow. She hoped that she would dream of wonderful things, like picnics in the park and horseback riding on the beach. Those simple little things that were so easy but held so much love. She really hoped that Regina had nothing but the sweetest of dreams because she deserved nothing less. 

She leaned forward and placed a small kiss on Regina's bare shoulder. The simple act creating a warmth inside of her chest. She traced a finger over her bicep, lazily drawing patterns on the cool skin of Regina's. It still surprised her just how easily the two of them fell into this relationship. It was as if one day they were each other's worst enemies and the next they were hopelessly in love with one another. Regina was possibly the most complicated, intriguing and beautiful human being she had ever met and she was sure that she would spend the rest of her life getting to know everything about her and that excited her more than anything.

A yawn crept up on her and she slowly dropped her arm and allowed for her head to rest on the pillow. She snuggled a little closer into Regina once again and trailed her hand down her lover’s arm until her hand linked in with hers. She let her eyes flutter closed and nuzzled her nose into the fresh appley scent of dark hair. She accepted the invitation of sleep and let her mind wander into the unconscious.


End file.
